Jason "Seer" Norrik
Appearance :Jason has a tattoo of flames around his right bicep, easily hidden by a T-shirt sleeve. His blond hair is cropped short, except for his longer bangs, which dangle in his eyes. Clothing :Jason dresses rather similarly to a beach bum. His favorite outfit consists of khaki shorts, T-shirts of his favorite bands, and flip-flops. Personality :Laid-back, Jason is often the one to crack jokes even in a stuffy room. The only thing he really takes seriously is music, which he’s incredibly passionate about. He plays acoustic guitar and piano. He writes all of his own music for his band. He loves modern poetry and often studies from the best for inspiration for his own lyrics. Powers and Abilities Precognition :Jason has the ability to see briefly into a person’s future. At the moment, all he can do is see a single traumatic experience in a person’s life that’s less than an hour out. With time, however, his powers will vastly expand. Weaknesses :Jason’s power only activates when he is in close proximity (within 10 yards) of the other half of the project, Tara "Dreamcatcher" Jaquelyn Hughes. He can only see into a person’s future if he is in physical contact (skin on skin) with that person, and he can only look into the future of one person at a time. Relationships Family :Jason is unsure who his birth family was, as he was adopted at the age of nine. He has retained no memories earlier than this. Tara Hughes :Jason does not yet realize it, but when he is nearby this young woman, his powers--long-dormant--trigger. Brotherhood of Evil :Unbeknownst to him, Jason was a product of Brotherhood experimentation, bred in an attempt to create a superhero sensor. Rather than developing the powers they were looking for, however, Jason developed the ability to see into his own and others' futures. The project was eventually abandoned and the test subjects scattered to foster homes, but the exact cause of these events is a mystery. Jason's memories of all of these events were wiped, and even to this day, he has no recollection of them. :More recently, the Brotherhood has determined that they want their project back, sending multiple agents after Jason but having no success, as he was promptly rescued by the mysterious Phantoms of Shoan. It was a traumatic experience for Jason, to be sure, as he was attacked out of nowhere and rescued by gun-toting superheroes, only to be whisked away to their remote base. However, the experience did him one favor: he now knows the ruthlessness of the Brotherhood of Evil firsthand and fears them. Teen Titans :Jason had no plans of joining the Teen Titans, but it simply sort of... happened. He was rescued from the Brotherhood by the Phantoms of Shoan, but as it was unsafe for him to return to his normal life, he remained with them in their concealed base. When the Phantoms, who turned out to be two undercover Teen Titans, managed to get into contact with a Titan ally, the Titans were able to provide transportation to the Phantoms and all the other supers they had picked up and were protecting--including Jason. With nowhere left to go, and terrified of attempting to protect himself from the Brotherhood on his own, Jason chose to make his new home among the Titans. He seemed to be adjusting rather well, having even been designated a roommate with a rather... boisterous Teen Titan. History Backstory ---- :A product of Brotherhood research, Jason was bred to become a sort of “super hero sensor.” Rather than simply having the ability to detect if someone had super powers, however, Jason developed a different ability entirely. In conjunction with a fellow test subject, a young girl the same age as him, Jason acquired the ability to see clairvoyant images of the future, but only when in direct physical contact with a person. :At some point during their testing, the project was disrupted and abandoned. The test subjects were scattered and sent to foster homes, all this happening when Jason was only nine years old. His memory was wiped of the entire circumstance, and to this day he has no idea what happened to him as a child before he was adopted. :It is only recently that Jason’s powers have begun to manifest again. It was during a spark of his powers going off that he bumped into Titans Myra "Shredder" Carmykle and Keera "Night Hawk" Lee Johanson. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Shared NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Experiments Category:Precognitors Category:Titans Together